A Normal Day
by sieni
Summary: A little story about Fairy Tail's normal day. (Not really a good summary, but give it a try. You may actually like it.) R&R


**Just a fun little story. Hope you like it!**

 **English is not my native language, so I apologize for every grammar and other mistakes there might be.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _A Normal Day_

Makarov took a sip from his beer ever so peaceful expression on. It was an other day at Fairy Tail. A normal day. People were talking and shouting so loudly that it was hard to hear your own thoughts. The mess created by all the fighting was unspeakable (and it was only hardly past 12). And a always there was at least one fight going on. Makarov smiled happily as he took another sip from his mug, his eyes focused on the current fight, which exceptionally included only two persons and verbal brawling.

"Why men have to be so selfish all the time?!"

"Men?! What about women then?! Always whining when things doesn't go like they want! Always ordering men around to do things! Hey, do this! Hey, do that!"

"Well excuse me, for asking some help sometimes when I just can't split into fifty different people to do all the housework! If you would help free willingly, then it wouldn't sound like I'm bossing you around!"

"Yeah, and when I do I get nagged for doing it wrong!"

"Because you usually do them wrong! When you wash dishes you let the water run all the time, for example! Do you know how much it costs to use so much hot water?! A LOT!"

"Like we didn't have the money to pay for it! But this is exactly what I mean! I do the dishes, you nag! I wash the clothes, you nag! I fucking take the trash out, you nag!"

"I don't nag, and even if I do it's for a reason! Like I just explained! And you taking the trash out?! Since when?! If I remember correctly, it was your turn to take the trash out today, but did you?! No, you didn't! And that is one of the small things I'm asking you to do to help! I cook, I wash dishes, I wash clothes, I put the clothes to dry, I sort them, I clean, I take the trash out! I'm starting to run out of hands here!"

"Yeah, you cook and wash clothes, so what?! They are much easier things than what I have to do just because you are to disgusted to do them! Like cleaning the bathroom! But wait a second! I just remembered that I don't clean! But why then I'm the one always scrubbing the toilet, using toxic chemicals to open the pipes, digging out LONG blonde hairs from the shower's sewer?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice how hard it is for you. I mean compered to the things I have to do EVERY SINGLE DAY, cleaning the bathroom ONCE A MONTH must be exhausting! I work my butt out for you and you just hang out with your friends competing with them whose dick is biggest! I have a larger house than you, my dick is bigger! My TV is two inches bigger than yours, my dick is bigger! My freaking wife has bigger tits than yours, my dick is bigger!"

"At least it's our own dicks! When you women gather all you do is talk about celebrities and who you would want to fuck the most!"

"Wha-?! I can't believe you are saying that with straight face! I may fantasize yes, but you...! You borrow those disgusting magazines from Bickslow to get the actual image in front of you! Don't give me that face! Did you really think I wouldn't find your 'secret stash'?!"

"I don't borrow magazines like that from Bickslow, I don't even read them! He just forcefully pushes them to me even when I refuse! And I have thrown them all away! So the only way those magazines ended up in that 'secret stash of mine' is that Bicklsow have hidden them there! But could you seriously blame me if I read magazines like those?! We hardly have sex once a week without that disgusting man whore spirits of yours interrupting us! And I'm telling you he does it on purpose!"

"Don't you dare call Loke man whore ever again! His a dear friend of mine, you know it, and I can't tell him to stop visiting me! Maybe if you wasn't trying to get me laid every second you see me, then it wouldn't feel like we are interrupted every time!"

"So now it's wrong to want to have sex with my wife! Just great! What's the point even being married if this 'dear friend' of yours is so much more important to you than your own husband!"

With that last sentence, the women went silent. For a moment she just looked like she was trying to come up with something to say back, but when she didn't her eyes started to water. Makarov narrowed his eyes with concern while taking a sip and watching the woman spun around and stomping away tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Fuck." The man mumbled running his hand true his hair before following after the woman guilt dominating his expression.

Makarov followed the man from the corner of his eyes. He reached the woman just before she was able to enter the safety of ladies' room. Grabbing her hand the man turned her gently around to face him and immediately started to apologize. Or so Makarov assumed. He heard the man's soothing voice, but wasn't able to make out what he was saying.

First the woman just looked away from the man still slightly sobbing. Then something that he said made her start punching her fists against his board chest and spat some nasty words at him. The man just stood there letting the woman take her anger out on him and continued apologizing. Little by little the woman started to calm down slowing down her punches and closing her mouth. Finally as the woman had landed her last completely powerless punch, she leaned against him and the man wrapped his hands around her and squeezed her into tight hug still chanting sweet words into her ear.

Makarov was already turning his gaze back to his other children, when a booming shout made him snap his head back to their direction. "WHAT?!" The shout was full of happiness and excitement. The man was now looking down at the smiling woman in front of him, his own expression being the widest and the most joyful smile the old guild master has ever seen on his face. Makarov couldn't keep himself from smiling as the man grabbed the woman from her waist and lifted her up in the air. The woman squealed from surprise as her feet left the ground. Soon the air around them was filled with giggling and laughing as the man started spin the woman around and around, both beaming pure happiness.

For a moment after the man had stopped spinning them around, never letting the woman back to ground, the couple just stared at each other. Both of their eyes full of love and caring and longing for each other. Slowly the man lowered the woman into deep and passionate kiss, only to part their lips for slight moment to say one short sentence to the woman. "I love you." (so much even Makarov was able to read from his lips). The woman probably whispered the same sentence back at the man, then placed her mouth back on his, demanding even deeper kiss.

Makarov could feel his cheeks heat up from the sight, and with a cough decided to give the couple some privacy (even though it was slightly tempting to keep watching...). Turning his eyes back to the main hall and sipping his bear, Makarov felt a familiar presence approaching.

"So~" Mira started while picking up the empty mugs from the table Makarov was sitting on. "What started this times fight?" She asked ever so casually.

"Apparently Laxus ate Lucy's pudding, which she had been saving for this weekend." Makarov huffed amused. Mira giggled. She knows that you should never eat a pudding a woman has been saving (that is something Elfman has learned the hard way). Makarov smiled happily at the giggling sweet barmaid, not having any idea what kind of images was dancing around the woman's mind right then...

Taking a peek into his mug and seeing it almost empty, Makarov asked Mira to give him an other. MShe nodded as an answer and just when the barmaid was turning to get the next mug for their guild master, a booming male voice stopped her. "Oi, everyone! Listen up!"

The whole guild went quiet and turned to look at the direction where the voice came. After getting everyone's attention on him, Laxus pulled the woman, standing next to him, a little bit closer squeezing her tightly against his side. Giving her a warm smile, he turned back to face the guild. Makarov poured the last of his drink into his mouth as he waited tensely what the man had to say.

"We are having a baby! Lucy's pregnant!" Laxus announced with proud voice and more than smug smile on his lips. Lucy glanced down at her belly. With warm smile she placed her hand over it. Turning her gaze back to the rest of the guild she nodded shyly confirming Laxus' statement to be correct.

Makarov nodded his head approvingly. 'Finally that foolish grandson of mine has done something good-' All the beer spilled out of Makarov's mouth as he finally registered what Laxus had really said, only to join the loud shout than run trough the whole guild building.

"WHAAAATT?!"

Much fighting, much shouting and heck of a lot unexpected things. That is Fairy Tail. And days they call extraordinary in other guilds are called normal here, because when you're part of Fairy Tail no day is normal. So yes, this was just a day at Fairy Tail. A normal day.

* * *

 **So what do you think? :)**

 **Please review (PMs are welcome too)!**

 **P.S. If you have read my other story _The girl I like_ , I apologize for not updating in so so long time. There has been many things going on and now I'm trying to get my writing flow again. I'm trying to update soon. And thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
